pokeduskfandomcom-20200213-history
Jake
__NOEDITSECTION__ |-|Team= |-|Other Pokemon= |-|Inventory= backpack.png|Backpack pokeball.png|Pokeball x4 pokegear1.png|Pokegear pokedex.png|Pokedex Up-Grade.png|Up-Grade History Episode 1: Beginning Of A Journey! (Location: Rainbark City) Jake was one of the many trainers to obtain his starter and license. He chose Treecko as his starter and nicknamed him Kinoshi after some thought. It being an abbreviated version of the Japenese words for Tree Warrior. He watched as the other trainers fought in the battle room, awaiting his turn. Battle His turn finally came, and he was up againt Grayson. Upon starting, both Pokemon stood there until Jake told Kinoshi to use pound. Grayson's Oshawott, Oscar, used a water gun to escape and then followed with a tackle. To follow up, Kinoshi used absorb to try and gain some HP back. He then uses leer to try and lower Oascar's defense. Before he can use leer, Oscar attacks, but Kinoshi dodges and follows up with pound once more. Taking the hit, Oscar used tail whip to lower Kinoshi's defense who countered with leer to lower Oscar's defense. Kinoshi then goes to use pound with his tail once more. Oscar dodged and used water gun to propel himself into a tackle. Kinoshi got hit, but his Overgrow ability activated and he used an even stronger absorb. This was enough to finish the fight, giving Jake and Kinoshi their first victory together. -Battle End (Exp Gained: 70, Pokedollars Gained: 200)- Battle 2 Next, Jake and Kinoshi had to fight Travis and his Trapinch. The battle started off with no hit being made until Kinoshi's Pound and Trapinch's Bug Bite hit. They both recovered and Kinoshi fired off a Dragon Breath, much to Jake's surprise. Trapinch began using Bide, taking the Dragon Breath head on. Kinoshi then used absorb and fired off another Dragon Breath. Trapinch's bide overtook the Dragon Breath, hitting Kinoshi. But Kinoshi finished the battle with an Absorb with extra power from Overgrow. -Battle End (Exp Gained: 100, Pokedollars Gained: 220- Episode 2: Attack On The Tournament! A Special Offer? After Jake lost his battle to Leo in the tournament, a terrorist group called Krieg attacked. They shot Joey, killing him instantly. Jake and Kinoshi hid, trying to avoid being seen. Eventually they stopped a Krieg member from killing Leo by firing a Dragon Breath. The two escape out the back door of the building and hide in the brush. Kinoshi and Leo's Chimchar took down four guards outside only to watch as the building they just escaped blow up. Some of the other trainers made it out and they were all taken to the police station. Here they were offered to help stop Krieg, but Jake refused. He began to walk out, only to be stopped by Officer Jenny. They exchanged words and Jenny eventually let him leave. He then went to explore the town, choosing to remain on his own. While in the town's Pokemon Center he saw all the injured People and Pokemon. As well as these grieving for their lost loved ones. He began to rethink his decision. Going back to the Professor's Lab, Jake accepted the offer. Saying it wasn't for the Prof. but for those that needed to be helped. He left without another word, waiting the night to meet up with the others. Episode 3: Off To Route 1! First Catch! A Dying Forest? Jake and the others met up and set out for Route 1. While exploring, Kinoshi ran off and Jake followed quickly. While following, he tripped over a tiny Litleo. It attacked with Tackle and Kinoshi stopped it using pound and followed up with leer. Using pound once more, Kinoshi made the Litleo weak enough for Jake to catch with a pokeball. Which is exactly what he did. Later, he found a lake within an open field. The others met him there, noting how it was weird that the opening wasn't on their maps. Jake then found a shrine. A shrine for the pokemon Celebi. He noticed that the forest was slowly dying and that it seemed Celebi's shrine was destroyed. He knew Celebi was in trouble, but continued on his journey with the others, knowing there was nothing they could do. Episode 4: Message from Redwood! Into the Crypts! Upon arriving in Roasride town, the group obtains something to eat and sit down. They are approached by a woman named Laura claiming to know Professor Redwood. She says Redwood wants them to go into crypts under the museum and see what's causing disturbances. After she leaves, the group goes to explore the museum. Seeing fossils, pictures, paintings, statues, etc. Someone whispered to the others while Jake was in a completely different area of the museum. It was Oliver with a secuirty pass. While the others gathered, Jake just admired a statue of some dragon pokemon he did not know. Oliver then went to get him and the two returned and joined the group. Upon entering through the door, they were greeted by multiple Krieg goons. When defeated, the rest of the goons ran, destroying their equipment before leaving. The group then began to rummage through the wreckage before noticing a hole Krieg had drilled into the rock. Upon further inspection, they found a thin wall and broke through it. A blinding light shone through. They stepped in, seeing that they were now in the crypts underneath the museum. Inside were carvings of Arceus, Charizards being ridden by sword wielding humans and carvings of unknown Pokemon. Where the eyes of the unknown Pokemon were, there were red jewels. Oliver removed the jewels and two pillars rose from the ruins, with 15 holes to place both gems. Oliver would not place them in, so Jake took them and placed them instead. Nothing seemed to happen. He then tried swapping which jewel was in which hole. They then began to glow. It quickly died out and nothing seemed to happen. But it was clear they were on the right track, though they decided to try and find if there were any other gems. On the ceiling was an enormous map of the Naito region. There were markings on the map, which led Jake to assume those might be where the other stones on. The others agreed, saying it was on their way anyways. So they decided to return to the pokecenter, not telling Redwood of what they found. They went to leave, only to see a Rhyperior blocking the entrance. It used Earthquake, causing the ruins to begind to collapse. It then used megahorn, splitting the ground open beneath their feet. It then proceeded to throw a massive boulder at the group, which they barely dodged. Together, they attacked the Rhyperior, trying to push it back or knock it out. Their attacks did nothing, only for Rhyperior to use Drill Run. It follows up, trying to Poison Jab Leo's Riolu, only for it to be intercepted by Oliver's Aron. Leo's Chespin then followed up with Vine Whip and Bite. Aron then used Headbutt, causing it to stagger. Everyone continuosuly attacked it untila Dragon Breath from Kinoshi knocked it over. Jake tried to capture it, only angering it. It got back up, trapping Jake and Leo together. Jake told Leo to run while he held it off, but Leo threw down a flashbang after placing on sunglasses. Jake and Kinoshi were blinded in the process. Leo left the two of them with the now blind and angry Rhyperior. Finally able to see Jake got his composure, but watched as Kinoshi fired a random Dragon Breath into Rhyperior while confused. Rhyperior was knocked over and Kinoshi fired another Dragon Breath into it. It was finally knocked out but dissapeared into thin air. Not wanting to stick around and find out why Rhyperior dissapeared, Jake picked up Kinoshi and ran. He caught up with the others, telling them about how it dissapeared. They assumed he caught it, but Jake explained he did not. Angered at their disbelief, Jake yelled at them for leaving him to possibly die. He blamed Leo for blinding him, punching him in the face. But before the punch hits, Leo caught his wrist, slamming him into the ground. They all said Jake should've ran with Leo, but he claimed Leo did not warn him and just left him. Saying that Leo did not care about any of them. Their fighting was interrupted when Grayson began recieving a call from Redwood. They said everything went alright and they found nothing. After searching a bit, Jake found an Up-Grade within the wreckage of electronics. Oliver asked for it, so he tossed the item to him. Oliver did not want to evolve a Porygon though, he wanted to extract the data from it. Jake immediatley asked for it bag and placed it in his bag. They all then left the crypts. Episode 5: Evil Within The Stones The next morning Oliver ran from room to room, saying he had figured out something about the ruins. Jake followed slowly after him with Kinoshi and Cheetara close behind. He placed Pokemon food down for them while he sat at the table with Olver and the others sipping a glass of milk. Oliver claimed that the ruins stated that Arceus did not in fact create the universe, but came along sometime after. As well as saying the Unknown Pokemon they saw in the ruins created Arceus. He continued on about some type of conflict and evil pokemon. It turned out the gems they found were the spiritual remnants of the evil Pokemon and the Rhyperior was guarding them. Jake suggested getting rid of them but Oliver refused. He said he wanted to collect them to unlock a long lost history. He said he would not revive the Pokemon, but he wanted to collect them. Jake claimed it was a bade idea because if Krieg were to find them, they'd get the whole collection in one try. Jake proposed they try destroying one and if it didn't work, they'd go with Oliver's plan. He did not agree with Jake's idea and Jake eventually gave up on arguing. As a group, they decided to head on to challenge the first gyms which were on the main island of the Sapphire Sector. Category:Trainer Category:Male